


Anything For You

by ziallsanity



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Car Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M, Niall is Zayn's baby, Sugar Baby Niall, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Zayn, they fuck okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 01:56:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3191198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziallsanity/pseuds/ziallsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Make daddy feel good."</p><p>Or where Zayn fucks Niall, his sugarbaby, in a ferrari.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything For You

**Inspired by Zayn and Niall renting a Ferrari. Yasss**

It was supposed to be a normal shopping day for Zayn and Niall. They were going back home with a lot of bags hanging because that's how it usually was. Every time, Niall sees something he likes he hits on Zayn, asking him to buy things for him and Zayn wouldn't be happier enough since he liked spoiling his sugar baby because in return he would see Niall smile and gives him these hugs and kisses that he loves.

Although at first, Niall wasn't really the one to ask for Zayn to buy him things because he wanted to prove to people that he didn't wanted Zayn for his money just because he's a president of some huge company though Zayn insisted on doing so since it's just one of his way of showing how much he loves Niall and he can't help it, it's part of him, he guess. Call him sugar daddy or whatever he likes doing it.

Niall didn't wanted to go home yet, he wanted to go and walk around with Zayn a little more. Of course, Zayn couldn't say no to his baby especially if he has that lost puppy look on his face that makes him want to take Niall right then and there although he doesn't usually admit it, but it turns him on alright.

The couple went around, holding hands the whole time. As they walked around they pass by a Ferrari. When Zayn tried to step forward, he seems to be taken aback because Niall stopped, his eyes glued to a black ferrari.

Zayn silently observed Niall. He could see his eyes twinkling with amusement as he scanned the Ferrari. He leaned in closer to the blonde boy's ear whispering, "You like that Ferrari, baby?"

Niall was too dazzled to utter a response so he just nodded, walking closer to the black ferrari. Zayn just went along since he doesn't want to let go of Niall's hand, no, not even a little bit. The blonde boy looked through the windows, checking the inside of the car.

Then, a somewhat old-looking guy went up to them. "Are you interested in the ferrari, sir?"

Since Zayn knew Niall was too busy to be interrupted, he answered the guy himself, "Yes. Could we take a further look of it?"

The guy had uniform on with a Ferrari symbol embedded on the upper right of his chest. "Oh yeah, sure." The guy pulled out the keys from his back pocket and opened the car. Once the car was opened, Niall literally jumped to the seat and his head went 180 degrees right and left, trying to look around.

"Amazing!" Niall huffed, his eyes still twinkling in excitement.

Zayn couldn't help but to smile, his baby was so cute that moment that he wanted to snap a picture and as always, spoil him. "Is it possible we could test-drive it or rent it for a while to see how it works?" He asked.

"Sir, we could let you rent it since we can't give a test drive unless you're certain of buying it."

"Ok, how much is the rent and how long is your maximum?"

"That would be ______, sir. The maximum time you can rent for it is 4 hours." The guy replied. (I don't know how much is worth so just think of a high price since Zayn is a rich ass bitch)

"Would you take bank card? I forgot to withdraw." Zayn said, looking through his big, fat.....wallet.

"Yes sir, could you please follow me so we could charge it off your card." The guy led the way and Zayn was on his back. They've arrived on a small desk and the guy pulled out a swiping machine. He asked Zayn to swipe his card and input his pin. It was done it just several minutes.

"Here's the keys sir, thank you. Please return back after 4 hours." The guy smiled and handed the keys to Zayn. Zayn took it and went back to Niall.

When he got back, he saw Niall still sitting on the Ferrari but he looks a bit sad and then his frown went reverted when his eyes landed on Zayn . "Why were you frowning?" Zayn asked, a rush of worry circulating through him.

"I thought you left me." Niall admitted, he thought Zayn left him because he was too busy with the Ferrari and that, he momentarily forgot about him.

"No, baby, you'll know I'll never leave you right? I just had to do something... for this." Zayn held up the keys to the Ferrari.

"Did you bu-?" Niall gasped, his eyes widen as the incomplete question left his mouth.

"No. Although, that's a good idea but I wanted you to test it since you seem so amazed and dazzled by the Ferrari. By the way are you going keep asking questions or drive the car for daddy?" Zayn wiggled the keys.

"Yes, I will drive for daddy." Niall jumped to reach the keys, took it from Zayn, and ran like a child towards the black Ferrari.

Zayn couldn't help but to laugh and grin wide since he finds Niall's childishness so cute. He really is his baby and he admits that he loves being his daddy. The thought of Niall having another sugar daddy makes his blood boils and he feels like he's ready to kill that someone even if it means defying the laws and going to jail after.

He followed Niall, who was already sitting on the driver's seat and had his seat belt on. Zayn sat next to his baby and put his seat belt on, too.

"Are eady, daddy?" Niall grinned and Zayn just nodded.

Niall switched the engine on, bringing the Ferrari to life. He pressed on his pedal and went off. "So where are we going, baby?"

"Nothing specific, daddy. Just around the place." Niall gave Zayn a full smile and Zayn can't help to bite his lip because he wanted to kiss Niall's lips but he decided to continue looking at the smile since whenever his baby is happy he's happy as well.

They were going around the place for a while now, Niall being amused every lap. Zayn thought Niall was going for another lap but then they went to something private, with no sign of people around. Then, Niall just parked at the side.

Zayn looked stunned. What could be his baby thinking?

Niall faced him, straddling towards his lap, and giving him a kiss. Niall pulled off, "Thank you, daddy." And that broke Zayn's restraint, he cupped Niall's face with his two hands and pressed his lips against Niall's, both of them getting lost into each other. Soon enough, they began using their tongue, tasting each other.

Zayn detached his lips from Niall's and moved on to his necks, sucking and biting every single spot he knows that is visible to the public since he wanted to let everyone know that Niall is his and no one could take him away from him. Niall let out a soft moan and bit his lip. At the same time, Zayn's hands worked up on removing Niall's top, leaving him shirtless. His fingers started brushing against Niall's nipples, pinching them lightly and rubbing it after. Zayn lowered his head to move on to Niall's nipples he licked them alternatively. "Daddy....suck my nipples."

Zayn didn't hesitate so he oblige to his baby's request, sucking them as if milk was going to come out. Niall moaned. "Shhhh, quiet, baby."

Then, it was Niall's turn to cup Zayn's face and give him a long kiss. When they pulled out, they were breathless. "Should we go at the back?"

Niall nodded and the two went to the back of the Ferrari. Niall was on his boxers and Zayn was still fully dressed. "Undress me, baby." The blonde boy obeyed slowly taking Zayn's shirt off. He paused for a bit, admiring the view. He's so damn lucky to have Zayn as his lifetime partner. He got the personality, the looks and he could say the money is just bonus.

He cupped Zayn's crotch, trailing his fingers slowly whilst tracing the bulge that was outlined by the fabric making it grew harder as the seconds pass by. He gave into the temptation, unzipping Zayn's pants and dragging them off him, now leaving them both with their boxers.

"Good boy." Zayn said when Niall removed his pants. "Lay down for daddy." Niall obediently lay down. Zayn eyed him hungrily, like he was ready to devour him as a whole. He removed Niall's boxers, leaving Niall naked.

"Suck them." Zayn ordered, placing his index and middle finger in front of Niall's mouth. Niall sucked it even going as far as sucking the whole fingers. He ran his tongue along the fingers and when he pulls out he purposely let out a popping sound.

Zayn then inserted the wet fingers inside Niall's hole making Niall moan at the sudden entrance. He slowly moved them in and out, going faster at each time. He then moved them in circular motion, and scissored him.

Niall was gasping, trying to catch his breath. "D-daddy....fuck me now please!" He accidentally screamed in frustration.

Zayn removed his fingers from Niall's hole. Niall shuddered at the lost contact. He faced Niall, shaking his head. "My...my...Didn't I tell you to stay quiet? What a bad and slutty boy you are."

Niall whimpered.

"Since I don't have any condom right now and you're being a very bad boy. You'll have to take me raw." Zayn grinned, removing his boxers revealing his glory. In a swift move, he's persistently forcing his way to Niall's mouth. "Suck it good and remain your position."

Niall opened his mouth, trying to take Zayn all in but he was too freaking big. Zayn moved back and forth slowly letting Niall adjust. But then, he looked at Niall. The boy's cheeks were flushed, sweat glistening and the corner of his mouth was a drool. 'Ugh, I can't resist it anymore!' He mentally said, gently grabbing some strands of Niall's hair and moved his head back and forth completely face fucking him. "So good, baby. So fucking good."

Niall was gagging and it was cue for Zayn to pull it out. Letting him lay his head against the seat. "I'm going in, baby."

"Fuck! Yes daddy! Fuck me all you want!" Niall huffed turning Zayn on into overdrive.

Zayn's hand held Niall's leg while his other hand was aligning his cock against Niall's hole. He placed it slowly entering the head. "Ah! Yes!" Niall huffed.

"Baby, didn't daddy tell you to be quiet?" Zayn said his dark eyes looking directly at Niall, as he tried to push the remaining, in.

"S-sorry, daddy." Niall bit his lip.

Zayn focused pushed himself in, half of his cock was now in and he could hear Niall's attempts of moaning because he sounded like someone who has been gagged. When almost a quarter was remaining he forced his way making Niall scream then quickly covering his mouth.

"What a bad bad boy. Looks like you need to be taught a lesson." Zayn shook his head and started thrusting inside, slowly yet piercingly.

He stopped thrusting and laid behind Niall. Once he got into the right position, he started moving again. "This is my favorite place, inside you. You could have told me this is where we were going. You know how much I'm excited being inside you." He bit Niall's ear.

Niall couldn't think straight. Zayn's voice was so raspy and hot. Zayn then thrusted even faster and Niall let out a moan after another. Zayn then moved his fingers to Niall's mouth to prevent him from moaning further.

"Your hole's still tight. Feels like I'm fucking you for the first time again." Zayn whispered.

Niall reached for his cock but when Zayn saw his hand he slapped it away. "No, I'm going to make you cum just by fucking you in the ass."

Zayn's thrusts were getting harder and deeper by each time as if dragging Niall's body along the thrusts. Niall grabbed Zayn's fingers leaving Zayn stunned. Then, Niall held Zayn's head and kissed him, long and hard just like both of their cocks.

And then Niall broke it. Saying as quiet as he could, "Daddy...ah...don't...ah...stop."

"There you go, good boy." Zayn smiled and was oblige to do his request. Their bodies were covered in sweat, both gasping and trying to breath. Not long enough, Niall was moaning and biting his lip that it was bleeding. "Daddy....I'm....ah....com- ah!"

Niall's cock was shooting cum all over their bodies and some on the seat. "So plenty. You like daddy's cock inside you, don't you? You like daddy fucking you so hard, right?"

"Yes, daddy..yes....I love you big cock inside me. In my mouth or in my asshole, I don't care as long as you're inside me."

It was now Zayn's turn to moan loud and his thrusts' speed drop down a little but the force was still in there. "Baby, daddy's gonna cum...yeah. Daddy's going to shoot all his load inside you."

"Yes...daddy...please..." and Zayn kissed Niall, thrusting his release.

"Ugh, so good. I love you, baby."

"Love you too, daddy."

**

The very next day, Niall received a black ferrari exactly like the one they rented because Zayn demanded the guy who worked for him to buy it even though the guy kept suggesting another but the same car model. Though, in the end he was able to get the car through money. Since that car is now special so he wanted it. "You like it?" Zayn said, smirking.

"Of course, daddy! But you really didn't have to!"

"Oh no, baby did a good job in making daddy feel good so daddy had to. Kiss daddy?" Zayn puckered his lips and Niall jumped to him giving him the kiss he wanted.

"Thank you so much, daddy!"

"Anything for my, baby."

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

**Author's Note:**

> SO THIS IS LIKE MY ATTEMPT FOR WRITING A SUGAR!DADDY ZIALL ONE SHOT OR SMUT I'M SORRY IF THIS ISN'T WHAT YOU'D INVISIONED I HAD A HARD TIME TRYING TO CAPTURE THAT SUGARDADDY VIBE. THIRD TIME WRITING SMUT HAHAHAHAHA. THOUGHTS? COMMENT THEM BELOW?


End file.
